Skippy-sama's Return
by Karin-sama
Summary: Karin-sama survived the weekend with the chibi-nekos! But now she's not so sure she wants them to go home.


Busy Weekend: skippy-sama's Return  
by: Karin-sama  
shinigamis_wings@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I can't even come up with an interesting way to do these anymore. So we'll just say that the characters aren't mine, and the chibi-nekos belong to skippy, even though she was kind enough to give me some of my own. ^_~ Arigato skippy!   
  
Summary and rating: It's G, things never get bad in my stories. Karin-sama has had skippy's chibi-nekos for the weekend, but now it's time for them to go home. Tear jerking isn't it?? Poor Karin-sama left all alone. *sniff sniff*  
  
The blaring alarm clock brought Karin-sama back into the realm of awake. It seemed odd to her now after two days of being dragged out of sleep by a shrieking cry of excitement from an energetic chibi-neko. They were still sleeping? Wonder of wonders! She was up and dressed before she realized what day it was. Monday! skippy-chan would be here to pick up the neko Gundam chibis today. She'd have to get their stuff packed up and them ready to go pretty quick.  
  
"Chibi-chans," she cried, knocking on doors as she made her way down the upstairs corridor. The house was huge, so each one had their own guest room to sleep in. "It's time to get up. skippy-sama will be here soon to take you home." A bleary eyed Quatre-chan came out first, rubbing a fist over his face. His blonde hair was tousled, and he still had his clothes on from the night before.  
  
"Morning, sunshine," Karin-sama greeted him, wondering why he looked so sleepy. Yesterday hadn't been all that exhausting.  
  
"Morning, Karin-sama," he mumbled through a yawn. "Is it tomorrow already?"  
  
"Yep, now get dressed while I wake everyone else up." With a disappointed look at the sun coming in the hall window, he obediently returned to his room to get ready to go.  
  
"Wu-chan! Heero-chan! Come on guys, this is no day to be sleeping in." Wu-chan was stretched out on the floor by his bed, and she found Heero-chan curled up in the chair in his room. "What's the matter with you guys?" She shook them awake and set them to getting ready before going downstairs to get them some breakfast. That's where she found Tro-chan, snuggled on the couch before the fireplace in the living room. Puzzled, she sat down next to him and nudged him awake.  
  
"Tro-chan?" He gave her a sleepy stare before stretching in a very neko like fashion. "What are you doing down here?" He looked around as if to remind himself what 'down here' meant.  
  
"Well," he said crawling into her lap. "Duo-chan wanted to put blankets over all the windows so the sun wouldn't come up, but we had to wait until you went to bed. Quatre-chan fell asleep so I took him upstairs, then came back down here to help the others. But I guess I got sleepy." Duo-chan, figured he'd come up with some sort of strange idea like this.   
  
"Where is Duo-chan?"  
  
"Over there." Duo-chan was cuddled in a little ball in front of the large picture window under a bit of blanket that apparently he had been trying to hang over the window to block the sun. Karin-sama picked him up and carried him over to the couch, setting him down next to his fellow.   
  
"I fell asleep," Duo-chan said in a disappointed voice the moment he opened his eyes. "It didn't work because I fell asleep!" Confused, Karin-sama raised an eyebrow. What did that mean?   
  
"What didn't work, Duo-chan?"  
  
"Tomorrow came."  
  
"Of course it did."  
  
"If I had stayed awake it would still be yesterday." Then he turned an accusing look on Tro-chan. "You fell asleep too."  
  
"Gomen, Duo-chan. I didn't mean to."  
  
"Now we can't stay here. We'll have to go back with skippy-sama." Not that this was such a bad thing. They all loved skippy-sama very much, had cried for a long time the first night when they realized that they were stuck with Karin-sama for too long. But now they were a bit used to the idea, and there was so much they could explore in Karin-sama's house.  
  
"You don't want to stay here. Just you wait until skippy comes, and then you'll remember that you want to go home," she tried to comfort the dismal and sleepy looking little chibi-nekos. "Anyway, you guys go on upstairs and get your things ready to go while I get you some breakfast." Pouting Duo-chan trudged up the stairs, giving a look to his failed blanket idea. Trowa-chan followed, appearing indifferent on the subject of going home or staying.  
  
So they thought that if they stayed up all night the morning wouldn't come. How darling! She was really going to miss them when they left. Sure, it had been pretty rocky at the beginning, but now she was getting used to having them underfoot, er, around the house. One thing was for sure, it would be a whole lot quieter once they were gone.  
  
By the time she had set the table and was just beginning to dish out the little silver dollar pancakes, the chibi-nekos marched into the kitchen, all with slow, dragging steps and drooping tails. They climbed into the chairs, had to kneel on them so they could see over the table, and just looked down at their little plates.   
  
"Oh come on guys, don't look like that. We want to show skippy-sama all your smiles."  
  
"It's not that we don't want to see skippy-sama again," Quatre-chan explained as she gave him his pancakes. "It's just that we want to see you again too, Karin-sama." Oh, how sweet.   
  
"I'm sure that can be arranged. You can come back whenever you want to."  
  
"Really Karin-sama?"  
  
"Of course, I'd be happy to have you." That brightened their mood enough to start in on their pancakes. Karin-sama watched them happily, dreading the moment when skippy would come back to take them home. They were all so special in their separate ways. No wonder she had gone to the far reaches of. . .er. . .far away to catch them.   
  
She let them finish their breakfast as she folded the blanket to put it away. There didn't seem to be anything else amiss, and she didn't really feel like cleaning right now anyway. Already lonely and they were only in the other room. Maybe she should find out exactly where skippy had found them to begin with. She might need to take a venture into the wild reaches of somewhere.  
  
"ACK! Karin-sama!! Help me!" They were just gathering up the last bits and pieces of stuff into a large pile at the entryway. skippy-sama would be there any minute. The nekos were all standing about looking sleepy and discouraged, picking at their cat toys with indifference. Quatre-chan and Heero-chan kept checking the large front picture window. One to see when skippy-sama pulled into the drive, and the other trying to stare down the sun.  
  
"Where are you Duo-chan?" Karin-sama called, patting Tro-chan on the head. She would miss him a lot, even though he rarely said a word. Why, she'd even miss waking up at five every morning with Duo-chan leaping onto her bed. Well, for a little while anyway. She trotted up the stairs to find him half under his bed. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"My cross. I can't find it. I know I took it off before I went to work on the windows. . ." he paused, giving her a guilty look. "But now it's just gone."  
  
"We'll find it, but we need to hurry. Wouldn't want to make skippy-sama wait for us." Duo-chan looked as if that was exactly what he was intending, but he scampered off before Karin-sama could be certain. Once the other chibi-nekos heard of their friend's predicament they eagerly joined in the search, disappearing to different parts of Karin-sama's museum almost before she could give them a warning to be careful not to break anything.   
  
They were still engaged in finding the little cross they didn't even notice when skippy's car pulled into the drive. They completely ignored the doorbell, much to skippy's disappointment as she was expecting to be glomped by five chibi-nekos who were anxious to see her again. Karin-sama opened the door, laughing a little at skippy-sama's confused look when the attack to her ankles didn't happen.   
  
"Duo-chan lost his cross," she explained quickly, ushering her friend inside. "He can't leave without it, he says."  
  
"Oh, okay, is it safe for them to be looking for it?"  
  
"I hope so." No sounds of shattering glass had been heard for a good three minutes so she deemed it fine for the time being. "How was the convention?"  
  
"Fantastic. I met someone dressed up just like Quatre, complete with vest. Oh yes, and I brought you something." She rummaged in her bookbag a moment before pulling out the cd Karin-sama had asked for. She gave Karin-sama an almost guilty look. "Did they behave?"   
  
"They're delightful. Oh, Heero-chan, there you are. Look who's here!" Heero-chan, who had been skulking about behind the couch, came running up to skippy-sama, jumping up into her lap before she was really ready for him.   
  
"Hiya Heero-chan. Did you miss me?"  
  
"Hai." He snuggled close, being very affectionate for Heero-chan. It made Karin-sama a bit jealous. He never hugged her like that. One by one the chibi-nekos made their way to the front sitting room. Wu-chan clung to skippy-sama's ankles while Quatre-chan squealed in delight and leaped into her arms, covering her cheek with kisses. Tro-chan held onto her hand very tightly, as if he expected her to disappear.   
  
"Why don't you guys load up your stuff in the car while I find Duo-chan?" skippy-sama suggested, after enjoying having her chibi-nekos back for a few moments. They obediently crawled away from her, each picking up a little bag to take outside.   
  
"Heero-chan? Do you have all your water pistols?" Karin-sama called before he was out the door. He gave her a confused look.   
  
"I only have one, Karin-sama," he explained. She sweatdropped, smiling.  
  
"I'm sure going to miss having them around," she admitted to skippy-sama who was watching them put their things in the trunk with an affectionate, maternal expression on her face.   
  
"Houses are rather empty without them," she agreed, then stopped short as she caught a glimpse of a chestnut braid ducking under a table. "Duo-chan! Is that you?"  
  
"Skippy-sama!!" He exploded out, jumping up so she had to drop her bag to catch him.   
  
"Ohayo Duo-chan. Did you have fun with Karin-sama?" He wriggled out of her arms to dance about her and Karin-sama in figure eights of enthusiasm, chanting their names over and over.   
  
"Did you find your cross, Duo-chan?" Karin-sama broke in, noticing that skippy-sama probably wanted to go home. She hadn't been there all weekend after all. Duo-chan stopped short, his lips pursed in concentration as if he couldn't remember his necklace was lost.  
  
"Nope!" He cried, resuming his running. "Can't find it, skippy-sama! Have to stay here 'til I do!"  
  
"Oh really?" skippy-sama said, grabbing him on his way by. "I guess I'll just have to leave you then. Is it really lost?"  
  
"For good! Can't find it anywhere. It disappeared!"   
  
"Oh," her voice turned disappointed. "Well then I'll just be leaving." Duo-chan stopped short as she picked up her bag and began walking toward the door. "Come along guys. Say good-bye to Karin-sama and Duo-chan. He has to stay here."  
  
"Why skippy-sama?" Quatre-chan asked sadly, half sorrowful that Duo-chan wasn't coming home with them, and half wondering how he managed to be able to stay.  
  
"Well, he can't leave without his cross." She bent to pick up the pouting Quatre-chan, looking over her shoulder at Karin-sama. "But you'll take good care of him, won't you, Karin-chan?" She nodded solemnly.  
  
"I'll do my best, but I do need to get back to work soon," she stopped to give Duo-chan a serious look. "You'll be by yourself for most of the day." Duo-chan thought about that. All alone? With no one to get into trouble with?   
  
"Good-bye Karin-sama," the other chibi-nekos cheeped, giving her one last quick hug before jumping down her front steps to the car. skippy gave her a wink, shouldering her bag.  
  
"Be good, Duo-chan," she cautioned as she walked down the steps herself. "I'm sorry you couldn't come home with us. We'll miss you."  
  
"Will. . .will I ever see you again?"  
  
"I guess not if your cross is lost for good. Good-bye Duo-chan." She closed the door, but Karin-sama could see her waiting on the sidewalk just outside. She picked Duo-chan up.  
  
"Guess it's just you and me," she said, wondering what it would be like if she could really keep him. She was going to miss them all so much. It would be so quiet without them. Duo-chan wriggled down, pouting a bit, and putting his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Hey!" He cried, pulling something from the black pants pocket. "My cross was in my pocket the whole time! I'd better go home with skippy-sama then. Good-bye Karin-sama, I have to hurry before she leaves without me!" He gave a backwards wave, leaping off the porch and jumping up into skippy-sama's waiting arms.   
  
"What's this?" She asked innocently, feigning astonishment. "Are you coming with me after all?" Duo-chan raised his fist, the cross dangling from the chain.  
  
"Yep, I found it! We can go home now." He buried his face into her neck, and she chuckled softly. Karin-sama stood lonely on the steps, smiling to herself.   
  
"Oh, Karin-chan," skippy winked. "There's something for you near the fountain out back. I set it there before I came up. Don't go see until I've gone. It's a surprise."  
  
"Oh. . .okay." There was a last round of waves before skippy drove off, Duo-chan's face pressed against the back window, a goofy grin over his features.   
  
Suddenly curious, Karin-sama dashed to her backyard, wondering what on earth skippy-chan had gotten her and why she'd left it by the fountain of all places. As she was just coming around the house a splash made her quicken her pace. When she saw what it was she couldn't help laughing.   
  
"Duo-chan! Why did you do that? Now I'm all wet! That was not fair!"  
  
"Sorry Wu-chan. I couldn't help it."  
  
"Hey, stop it guys, I think that's her."   
  
"Where, Quatre-chan?"  
  
"Can't you see her, Tro-chan? She's standing there looking at us." Five chibi-nekos, all with glittering bright eyes, rushed forward, neko tails twitching with curiosity. The chibi-neko Heero-chan had his gun out, just in case something happened. Wu-chan shook himself in a vain attempt to stop the dripping.  
  
"Are you," Quatre-chan started, looking her over from her long black hair to her blue and black rippled skirt. "Are you Karin-sama?" She nodded, her hands over her mouth preventing her from speaking. "Oh good, we were afraid skippy-sama had gotten us lost." He cupped his hands over his mouth as if to tell her a secret. "She sometimes gets lost, you know." Karin-sama nodded again.  
  
Duo-chan scampered up to sit on her shoulder, just like the other had. He looked at her intensely. "Can you talk?" He asked abruptly.  
  
"Duo-chan!" Heero-chan warned, aiming his gun.   
  
"Well I want to know!"  
  
"Yes," Karin-sama smiled. "Of course I can talk."  
  
"We're going to live with you now," Duo-chan chattered on happily, content on his perch.   
  
"If that's all right," Tro-chan broke in, remembering his manners.   
  
"Yes, that would be wonderful." She knelt down, quickly becomming the center of a glomp fest, even Heero-chan slipped his gun back where ever he had gotten it to snuggle close. "Now let's get inside so Wu-chan can get dry and you all can find your rooms." They rushed in the door quickly, wanting to see what such a big house looked like on the inside, and then Karin-sama noticed the big box near the fountain filled with the chibi-nekos' things. Taped to the outside was a note.  
  
Karin-chan,  
Couldn't let your life get too dull. Have fun!  
skippy-chan ^_~  
  
She smiled to herself, picking up the box and thanking skippy silently for the wonderful gift. Then she heard the excited cry from the entryway.  
  
"Wow! It's a museum!" Sweatdropping, she ran inside before anything could be broken. She would have to teach chibis all over again the museum rules. But, she thought as she closed the door behind her, having them around would most definitely be worth it. 


End file.
